Therapeutic vaccination is an intriguing approach for combating autoimmune disease because this strategy provides an opportunity for highly specific treatment. Unfortunately, these vaccines have had mixed results in clinical trials as directing the nature of immune response in a particular population (e.g., regulatory T cells, TREGS) is challenging. One way to address this limitation is to design vaccines incorporating immunomodulatory small molecules—drugs capable of biasing immune response. However, the rapid in vivo clearance of these hydrophobic drugs and an inability to locally target particular immune populations creates a severe functional limitation. Controlled, local delivery of vaccines (e.g., antigens, adjuvants) and immunomodulators could allow for therapies that induce immune responses tuned for particular diseases. However, there remains an ongoing and unmet need for improved approaches for therapeutic vaccination, particularly in the autoimmune field. The present disclosure addresses these needs.